Bajo la lluvia
by Siriusila9
Summary: Lily se siente confusa, sola y despreciable, porque no puede evitar sentir algo por Sirius aún sabiendo que quiere a James. Por su parte James está harto de sufrir y se le declara por última vez a la chica, esperando su respuesta... One shoot


Le mira fijamente intentando ver algo en su mirada: amor, perdón, culpa... pero no ve nada, como siempre. Le mira intentando ver algo más aparte de ese perfecto rostro sin aparente emoción. Una lágrima recorre su rostro empapando lentamente su pálida mejilla, la nota húmeda pero no es capaz de levantar la mano, solo lo mira a él, sin importarle lo demás. El tiempo pasa pero no se mueve, esperando algo, _cualquier cosa _de él. Se siente agotada, necesita que responda para dejar de sentirse tan sucia. Sin poder aguantarse le da una bofetada, incitándole a decir algo, a mostrar algo de sentimiento, aunque sea rencor. Espera ver el odio o la furia en su mirada pero vuelve a equivocarse, no responde y notando un tremendo vacio en su interior se vuelve y empieza a caminar. Y es ahí, mientras anda sin saber hacia dónde va cuando empieza a recodar momentos junto a él, sonrisas, abrazos, besos… siempre a escondidas, sintiéndose culpables pero sin poder dejar de verse. Pero todo había acabado, había acabado algo que nunca debería haber empezado.

El recuerdo de James mirándola fijamente le asalta. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así? Su corazón latía por dos personas y, por si eso fuera poco, esas dos personas eran casi _hermanos. _El miedo se adelantó y le jugó una mala pasada. Ahora Sirius quiere alejarse de ella y James le dice que le quiere a cada momento. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar?

La lluvia golpea en los cristales, una figura oscura mira la ventana sin ver nada. Mira su reflejo y no es capaz de reconocerse, todo por ella. Una voz le llama y se gira no recuerda como se llama, ni siquiera sabe si la ha visto alguna vez pero el intento de olvidarla le empujó a hacerlo. Sueña con ella, acaricia una piel que sabe que no es la suya pero no le importa, la desesperación le empuja. La chica le sonríe y se siente culpable ¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella? ¡Maldita sea! Sabía que la chica se sentía cada vez más distante de él, como si algo o _alguien _estuvieran en su mente todo el tiempo. Se siente desesperado, había conseguido ganar al corazón de Lily poco a poco, y de repente, es como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si él no le dijera mil y una veces lo importante que es ella para él, como si las palabras que tanto le costaba decirle no las escuchara. Siente que poco a poco ella se va alejando de él, siente que la está perdiendo, y no está dispuesto a eso. Coge la chaqueta y se va de la habitación, porque no puede hacerlo, no puede hacérselo a _ella, a su Lily. _La lluvia le empapa el rostro pero no se para, sigue adelante, como siempre, James es así. Ve una figura a lo lejos y un vuelco en su corazón hace que se pare. Allí está, parada en medio del jardín, sin moverse, sin mirarle, parece ausente.

Al cabo del rato Lily le mira pero no es capaz de decirle nada, intenta hablar pero las palabras se quedan en su garganta, reseca. Respira y cierra los ojos, intentando relajarse y cuando va a decirle algo se da cuenta de que James está a centímetros de ella, mirándole con un brillo de tristeza, de dolor. Y Lily no puede evitar sentirse más miserable.

"Te quiero Lily Evans. Y esta será la última vez que te lo digo. Sabes que lo he intentado todo, que te he dejado espacio, que he intentado demostrarte que para mí eres la única persona que puede hacerme feliz. Pero ya no lo soporto más, quiero que me digas lo que sientes, porque si tu no me quieres no volveré a decirte nada más. Te dejaré en paz y no volveré a molestarte, por mucho que me duela saber que estoy perdiendo a la mujer de mi vida, lo haré por ti."

Había tanta emoción y amargura en sus palabras que no pudo aguantarle la mirada. Quiere contestarle pero no sabe qué decir, turbada por las palabras lo único que consigue es mirarle a los ojos.

James, cansado se decide y se acerca aún más a ella y sus labios se juntan , esperando una respuesta pero ella no responde, se vuelve para que no vea el dolor y el rechazo en sus ojos y se va sabiendo que la ha perdido, que ya no hay marcha atrás y que nunca será suya.

Lily le ve marchar y se maldice, le ha dejado ir, por segunda vez, sabe que no habrá una tercera. Corre tras él, le abraza y le hace girarse y le besa. Y un sentimiento de felicidad les recorre a ambos, pero la imagen de Sirius aparece en su mente, sin que ella se dé cuenta, haciéndola sentir más culpable.

Porque quiere a James, de verdad que lo quiere, pero no puede evitar sentir algo por Sirius. Sabe que al final lo olvidará que tendrá que olvidarlo, porque James no merece algo así, porque James es lo mejor que a Lily podría haberle pasado. Entonces… ¿por qué se siente así? "Está olvidado" piensa mientras coge la mano de James y se dirigen a la entrada del colegio.

El chico aparta la vista del paisaje que tiene delante sabiendo que mañana tendrá que fingir ante James la alegría, que tendrá que fingir siempre, el resto de su vida que no le ha importado haber perdido a la mujer de su vida. Pero no le importa, porque James es como un hermano para él y se lo merece, y ella se merece alguien como James.

Y cuando James aparece por la puerta de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa su corazón da un vuelco, y aunque sabe la noticia le pregunta qué ha pasado. James le responde, feliz que por fin, tras años detrás de ella están saliendo. Si alguien se hubiera fijado en la expresión de Sirius en ese momento, sólo habría visto alegría, abrazó a James felicitándole para luego intentar dormir, aun sabiendo que no podrá hacerlo. Pero no le importa porque sabe que, si hubiera sido al revés él también lo habría hecho, porque son los mejores amigos, porque son como hermanos, porque James se lo merece.

Y con ese pensamiento se queda dormido, no sin antes recordar esos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda.


End file.
